


The Box

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom is planning on proposing to Pippa Pentangle, but wants to give her something more than a special ring
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 17





	The Box

Hecate knew from the first morning waking in Pippa’s arms that she’d have to go back home to Pentangle’s leaving her all alone again. She also knew that she never wanted to let her go ever again. Each time they parted felt like forever and was like being confined once more. She hated it. She couldn’t stand the tearful kisses goodbye every Monday morning, she wanted to pull Pippa back into her arms and keep her, but she knew she couldn’t. There were things in both their lives that neither of them were going to be able to give up, but there was a possible solution.

What was in the little pink box she’d been carrying around for weeks had Hecate a nervous wreck trying to ensure that it was perfectly done. She wanted to do this properly and go down on one knee, but then she thought it might be too old fashioned and ridiculous. Besides, the box contained more than the prettiest pink diamond ring Hecate had ever seen, it also held the resolution to their problems as well.

Hecate despite her confinement had been receiving a proper wage from her teaching position at Cackle’s ever since Alma agreed to let her train with their aging potions mistress to replace her after retirement, and because there was not a great deal she could do with it she had saved it and was quite well off financially. The other object was a token of sorts to what she’d spent a great deal of this on. She hoped she’d not assumed too much and that Pippa would like it and be agreeable.

Again her thoughts returned to how she was to do this and continued to do so until the morning of the following Monday as she was lying in her bed with Pippa, arms and legs tangled together and her head on Pippa’s flat stomach.

Hecate lifted her head to look at the beautiful witch that she loved “Dearest Pippa, looking at you here with me, naked in my arms, you are almost completely perfect.” Pippa raised an eyebrow, a smile curling up the ends of her mouth. “Do tell me what is missing. I’d hate not to know.” Lifting up Pippa’s hand to her mouth, Hecate kissed her knuckles and opened it, revealing the little box. “Two things as it happens. Both of which I hope you will accept from me. Please open it.” Pippa, wondering what was going on carefully did so. Within it was not only the engagement ring Hecate had so carefully picked but an old metal door key. “I offer the ring on the understanding that you will consent to be my wife. You already own the key to my heart Pippa so this key is to a cottage situated half way between our schools. A compromise. A home. Close enough to both for every day returns but far enough away that we should have our much needed privacy.” Pippa was still staring into the box giving Hecate no answer either way, so she asked again “will you marry me, Pippa? Will you accept me and a home together where we don’t have to say such long goodbyes because to be without you is torture I cannot stand.” Pippa still didn’t answer yet, but with tears in her eyes she slipped the ring onto her finger and placed the keys and it’s box on Hecate’s bedside cabinet before pulling her into her arms, kissing her passionately, and repeatedly saying yes every time she had to take a breath of air.


End file.
